It is generally accepted that the better prepared a sports team is, the more successful they will be at the game. While many factors affect a team's preparedness, the training equipment available to a team has traditionally been considered critical. Consequently, training equipment has continued to evolve, as players and teams attempt to gain a competitive advantage over opponents. This evolution has resulted in a closer approximation of “game-like” conditions for the athletes during practices. Simulating game-like conditions has allowed the players to finely tune their skills in ways that directly translate into increased “on-the-court” performance. In sports where speed, strength and agility are key, such as in basketball, it is highly desirable to train athletes using exercises and equipment that simulate play while building strength and agility. Additionally, while a variety of athletic training sleds exist for use in training for football, those sleds would not be appropriate for use on a wood, concrete or asphalt basketball court surface.
Accordingly, a need exists for a training device that provides a trainee with a tool for speed, agility and strength training that can be used on the basketball court. Additionally, there exists a need for an accessory that can be used to convert a football training sled for use on a basketball court.